peleas de berk
by analuchera
Summary: en berk ocurren peleas y nuestra pareja tendrá una pelea pondran superar su enfados y seguir como siempre lean y comenten
1. Capítulo 1

_**Esto es una idea que tuve una pelea de Astrid vs hipo y como espectadores ¿? Una cosa esta clara chimuelo si los otros/as a saber. Una cosa la pelea de la pareja es después de otra en el pueblo. A disfrutar espero que os riais no se pero me divertí con la idea**_

_**0000**_

**La vida de berk**

_Esto es berk nievas siete meses al año y graniza los otros tres las comida que nace aquí es dura y seca pero más las personas de aquí, mientras en otros sitios hay caballos, loros y perros aquí tenemos…_

_PELEAS…_

En un sitio de berk estaba empezando una guerra de pescado es decir las broncas que ay cuando se acabo la guerra de los dragones

"TE HE DICHO QUE ES PESCADO FRESCO"" NO PESCADO PODRIDO" a sin siguieron gritándose y pegándose con el pescado había un montón de gente pegándose y los dragones mirando y algunos riéndose y tirando se al suelo partiéndose de risa mirando a los temibles vikingos de los que tenían miedo pegándose entre sí con pescado

Hipo fue enviado a comprar pescado para él, su padre y chimuelo y vio la pelea igual que chimuelo y Astrid que fue también a comprar "hola Astrid, que como ya no ay guerra tienen que crear su propia guerra no?" bromeo con Astrid

"si, qué asco pegarse con pescado crudo no?" le dijo "si y mas yo que estoy cada dos por tres con un pescado medio comido de chimuelo en el regazo" se rieron entre sí por la broma y lo que tenían delante y estoico fue a mirar lo que estaba pasando por lo que le dijieron de una pelea

Hasta que un pescado voló y pego en la cara al gran jefe estoico el vasto "VASTA LA GUERRA Y TODO EL MUNDO A LO SUYO" y todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo hasta que empezó la pelea

Después de comprar y pasar a la hora del almuerzo los seis amigos se reunieron a comer en el gran salón" así que habéis echo toda la mañana hasta ahora" patán pregunto "yo ligar con chicas que tu no conseguirías en tu vida" dijo brutacio con aire de chulito "si, con quien porque he estado todo el tiempo contigo pe aso de burro "le dijo y insulto a su hermano gemelo todos se rieron de la broma y de lo que iba a venir a continuación

"pues no recuerdo haber visto un troll a mi lado" le devolvió el insulto "no tú serás el troll "no tu" y siguieron hasta que empezaron a pegarse, jalarse del pelo y insultarse

"que alguien pare todo esto ya tuve suficiente esta mañana en el mercado "dijo Astrid a los demás después de que parara la pelea siguieron comiendo, discutiendo y bromeando

Después de comer fueron a entrenar y hacer sus tareas o volar en sus dragones o como hipo trabajar en la herrería

"hola bocón" saludo a su maestro "hola hipo como te va?" pregunto a su aprendiz

"si quieres decir qué día lo tenemos de peleas si va muy bien "dijo con sarcasmo a bocón "pero que a pasa mientras yo no estaba? "Muy fácil primero esta mañana ay una enorme guerra de pescado…

Y yo me la pierdo maldito sean los dioses" bromea bocón en parte porque también quería participar "segundo como de costumbre los gemelos se insultan y empieza una pelea… "no me extrañaría viniendo de esos dos" volvió a interrumpir y bromear "y encima la bronca que te voy a echar como sigas interrumpiendo al menos ya he terminado" le dijo un poco molesto a su amigo-maestro

Las horas pasaron y llego la noche "hipo vete para casa has trabajado mucho y duro ve y descansa, mañana a la misma hora y si no a mucho que seguramente abra poco te dejare la tarde libre" le dijo con alegría cundo vio la cara del muchacho poner una sonrisa "gracias bocón te debó una si ay poco" le dijo con alegría y se fue

De camino a casa se encontró a Astrid volviendo a casa "hey Astrid" llamo a su novia "hey hipo, hipo te gustaría una cita tu y yo mañana a la tarde" le dijo con toque seductor

No sé, mañana a lo mejor no tenemos pero ya lo sabré mañana así que y si no después al atardecer vale" le confirmo hipo, Astrid sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios "vale hasta mañana, buenas noches hipo" "si buenas noches Astrid" le dijo y se despidieron

_**0000**_

_**Que pasara? Por favor quiero saber lo que si os a gustado o no críticas y comentarios todos los que queráis y ayuda para el próximo capítulo no sé si hacer 2 o 3 capítulos como vaya con la imaginación y que no tenga un bloque de escritor y gracias por las críticas de tayloves en mi otra historia "interrupción de chimuelo" muchas gracias**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias por los comentarios o sugerencias y intentare hacerlo largo muchas gracias, se me ocurrió otra idea y se lo voy hacer en honor a: Veddartha, TheOnlyNightFury, Espartano etc.… y gracias por otra idea Veddartha creo que vale la pena haber estado desde 18:21 hasta 21:33**_

_**Aquí empieza la trama de verdad espero que os guste**_

_**0000**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

A la mañana siguiente Hipo se levanto con muy buenos ánimos y temprano, bajo las escaleras y saludo a su padre

_hola papa_

_hola hijo-le dijo _quien se ha muerto para que estés alegre?

_nadie se ha muerto, es que voy a una cita con Astrid, no quiero llegar tarde para trabajar y tener tiempo para arreglarme

_vale hijo y mucha suerte con esa niña – le dijo y le guiño el ojo y él ya sabe por dónde va

_Padre no me voy aprovechar- le dijo un poco agobiado de que Estoico le quitara el ánimo con el que se había levantado –_porque debí contarle que iba a una cita._

___si si si si eso mis le dijiste a Bocón y que te encontró en la trastienda besando a tu "novia" –le dijo con picardía, el niño se puso como un tomate_ –porque tiene que meterse en mi vida cuando ante no le importaba nada a nadie-pensó Hipo_

_adiós padre y muchas gracias por arruinarme mi estado de ánimo-le dijo con sarcasmo Hipo

_de nada siempre aquí para arruinar el día-le dijo en broma a su hijo

_jajajaja que gracioso, no tienes trabajo que hacer?- le pregunto a Estoico

_si dar la bienvenida a algunas personas de la isla de los ladrones del pantano-le dijo_ a se me olvidaba también viene esa amiga tuya Camicazi

_Cami? Le pregunta sorprendido que su mejor amiga aparte de chimuelo venia a berk

_si la misma en carne y hueso- le dijo un poco enojado recordando el pasado donde Cami era la ladronzuela del pueblo cuando venía de visita o se quedaba un tiempo en su casa y como eran Hipo y Camicazi los dos de jóvenes que un poco mas y destruyen el pueblo

Hipo desayuno una vez terminado fue a trabajar de camino a la herrería se encontró con Patapez, le pregunto si su gronckle está bien Patapez le dijo que si, al llegar a la fragua se encontró que Bocón estaba un poco resfriado le pregunto si estaba bien él le dijo que si pero Hipo no está muy seguro que Bocón este bien

_bueno nos queda poco por terminar –le dijo a Hipo

_si nos que poco, un poco mas y terminamos –dijo pensado también en la cita que va a tener en poco tiempo con Astrid

_tierra a Hipo me respondes, en que estabas pensando? En esa "novia" que tú tienes ahora?- Le pregunto, el se puso como un tomate de nuevo –_hoy todo el mundo está contra mí, porque si es eso me largo a la isla mas desierta del mundo y empiezo a vivir allí- pensó el joven vikingo_

Mientras tanto en el puerto Estoico el vasto daba la bienvenida a su pueblo, Patán pidió a Camicazi hablar en privado para pedir ayuda o negociar

_me alegro de volver a verte Cami – le dijo

_lo mismo digo Mocoso, que es lo que quieres?- le pregunto para saber lo que está tramando

_quiero que Astrid e hipo corten como novios y amigos para que yo pueda tener oportunidad para poder tener a Astrid y tu a Hipo porque me acuerdo que a ti te gustaba mucho el- le dijo con picardía, haber si caía y podía contar con su ayuda

_si, y sigue gustándome, pero que quieres o con que quieres que te ayude? – le pregunto

_Muy fácil me enterado que Hipo a que dado con Astrid para una cita en la cala, donde tú y el jugabais de pequeños – le dijo con un tono serio para que el plan vaya lo planeado_ y él sabe ya que tu estas en el pueblo así que…

_yo entretengo a Hipo lo necesario para que ella vaya a buscarlo y lo pille con otra chica besándolo, me equivoco?- le dijo casi todo el plan

_no, y cuando Astrid sepa que a Hipo ya no le gusta ira rendida a mis pies o yo tomar partido- le dijo el final del plan

_me gusta, pero puede haber lagunas en el plan- pidiendo si había errores –_habrá uno porque te pienso traicionar, tú que te crees que voy a traicionar a mi mejor amigo porque solo me gusta estas muy equivocado no pienso hacerle eso a él - _pensó su propio plan

_tranquila no habrá y me aseguraré de ello, después al atardecer antes de que el llegue entretenlo lo suficiente, vale? Le aseguro y le dijo

_vale- le confirmo _adiós mocoso- se despidió

_adiós Cami- se despidió el también

Después de que planearan su plan y todo valla según lo que planearon, llego el atardecer y Hipo se empezó a agobiar así que eligió una vestimenta que raramente usaba un pantalón igual que siempre usa pero llevo un camisa de mangas largas de color azul y su chaleco nuevo

De camino a la cala se encontró con su vieja amiga Camicazi corriendo hacia el

_hey Hipo, viejo amigo mío me tienes ayudar – le dijo con mucha urgencia

_que ha pasado Cami? Le pregunto asustado

_hay un furia nocturna herido pero no me deja acercarme a él para cúrale me tienes que ayudar- le dijo muy preocupada

_vale ya voy enséñame donde esta – le dijo que lo llevara olvidándose que tenía una cita

En mientras en la cala

_-porque tarda tanto dijo que si no era a la tarde era al atardecer y no aparece-_pensó Astrid preocupada de que le pasara algo

-_y si se ha olvidado y si- _era todo lo que tenía que pensar hasta que alguien se acercaba a ella

_Hipo? Eres tú?- pregunto asustada –_porque no podía traerme mi hacha por si acaso_

_hola nena que hace una preciosa chica en medio del bosque y sola?- le pregunto una voz que no quería escuchar ni muerta

_Patán, que haces aquí?- le pregunto

_nada, decirte que mi primo esta con otra chica- le dijo _no te había dicho que estaba con otra?

_Hipo con otra?- le dijo como si le hubieran roto el corazón en dos –_mi Hipo ya no me quiere y en vez de decirlo a la cara me lo esconde por qué?-_se pregunta a sí misma y una lagrima se escapa y cuando se da de cuenta esta llorando

_tranquila no llores estoy aquí para ti- le dice Patán intentando tranquilizarla y empezó a abrasarla, en esto Astrid lo empujó y le dijo

_No te creo seguramente es un plan para que yo este contigo y no me vuelvas a tocar hijo de troll¡- le dijo furiosa y derramando lagrimas

_vale no me creas pero déjame enseñarte que es verdad- le dijo confiando que Camicazi cumpliría su parte del trato

Mientras con Hipo, Camicazi lo llevó al sitio que dijo pero no vio ningún furia nocturna, Hipo empezó a sospechar que su amiga le mintió pero no pudo decir nada porque se encontró atrapado contra un árbol

_que es todo esto Cami?- le pregunto asustado _y porque me has mentido?

_te debía un favor desde hace mucho tiempo así que aquí tienes- no siguió hablado porque le beso en los labios

Hipo perdió cordura pero no permitió poner sus manos en las caderas de ella, pero ella tenía otros planes, cuando escucho pasos acelerados le indico que Patán venia con Astrid para enseñarle que Hipo le era un novio infiel, Astrid vio a su novio besar a otra chica y de pronto sintió que su corazón fue aplastado, ahogado de dolor y tristeza, el la joven al separarse de su beso Hipo le intento decir algo pero no pudo porque escucho a su novia decirle

_así que es cierto estas con otra- le dijo a su novio (o en estos momentos ex novio) triste y sin esperanzas de volver a sonreír

_Astrid no es lo que crees- le intento entra en razón a ella pero no pudo

_no quiero escucharte no quiero saber nada de ti – eso fue lo último que dijo y se largo llorando y corriendo a cualquier lado que no este el

_ASTRID ¡espera déjame explicarme- pero ella no lo escucho y el fue corriendo tras ella y oculto en un árbol era chimuelo que lo había visto todo y fue por la compañera de su hermano

_**0000**_

_**Bueno aquí tenéis el 2 cap. espero que haya gustado y por favor decirlo criticarme o comentar pero aquí empieza el drama y gracias a los que me dejan comentarios en el siguiente será la reconciliación así que si habéis leído atentos tenemos una traidora muy lista no digo mas y hasta la próxima decir si os a gustado o no**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola de nuevo me alegra los comentarios, al menos voy a poner aquí porque puse que Camicazi pensaba que no iba a traicionar a su amigo…**_

_**Pensareis que Camicazi es una traidora pero no, no es ella**_

_**Lo siento si es corto pero lo intente, me tomo desde las 15:15 hasta 20:55**_

0000

Hipo fue tras ella y consiguió alcanzarla con una pierna, al darle la vuelta ella le pego una bofetada y le dejo marcada la mano entera y le dijo

_no te vuelvas acercar a mi, hijo de troll- le dijo furiosa y llena de dolor

_déjame explicarme Astrid déjam- era todo lo que pudo decir antes de que recibiera otro golpe

_no necesito que me expliques nada ya lo e visto todo- era lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo fuera de su vista

Mientras tanto con Camicazi que miro la escena sin perderse nada

__que es lo que e echo solo quería devolverle un favor, pero esa chica se lo toma todo muy a pecho ni siquiera le dejo explicarse, pues yo se lo diré por el y me asegurare de que me escuche_

Cuando Astrid llego a casa se encontró con que chimuelo la persiguió a casa y se acerco a ella hasta que detecto que ella cogió el hacha y amenazo a cualquiera que la hubiera seguido, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era chimuelo dejo el arma

_que quieres dragón inútil?- le pregunto aun cabreada con el dueño del dragón, el dragón solo le dio una mirada de preocupación

_ohhhh chimuelo que voy hacer, hipo esta con otra y yo y yo no le importo nada, quien se cree que es?- le dijo un poco llorando y abrazado a chimuelo para calmarse

_tu novio, pareces que te preocupas mucho por el?- pregunto una voz extraña para ella y Astrid al escucharla se asusto y cogió su arma y pregunto

_quien lo dice?, sal cobarde, os es que tienes miedo?- le dijo para saber de donde viene la voz

_yo Camicazi, la mejor amiga de Hipo y no tengo miedo de tu y tu arma- le dijo para que se calmara que no quería atacarla y salio de donde estaba para que la pueda ver, cuando Astrid la vio se enfado y intento matarla pero quería saber por que estaba aquí en vez de con el

_eres tu por la cual hipo me a dejado, que haces aquí de todas manera? Le pregunto extrañada

_hablar, lo que pas- pero no pudo termina porque Astrid la cogió del cuello de su camiseta y le dijo enfurecida

_por tu culpa el esta contigo y no conmigo, por tu culpa el me ha echo mas daño que si me lo hubiera dicho a la cara y- no pudo terminar porque Camicazi se la quito de encima y la cogió como a ella y le golpeo la espalda contra la pared de la casa de Astrid

_nunca le hubiera dado ese beso por que se lo debía me salvo la vida si no fuera por el no estaría viva y porque seguro tu conoces a este chico Patán que me pidió ayuda y yo se la di y me dijo que quería separarte de Hipo para que el no tenga competencia es por eso que lo hice o si no no lo haría nunca me entiendes?_ le dijo por que lo había echo eso

Astrid al escuchar esto no la creyó pero después pensó por que se había tomado molestado en decirle por que, le contó también que el y ella eran los mejores amigos de jóvenes que se metían en problemas siempre y salían de ellos a veces sin problemas, en esto la rubia se sintió muy triste y dolida por que le había dicho a su novio que no le importaba y no quiso escucharle y Astrid se fue a casa a dormir un poco y descansar

A la mañana siguiente, Astrid decidió tragarse su orgullo, ir a visitarle y decirle que lo siente mucho, hacer que Patán sufra mucho que no volvería a meterse por medio y que no volvería a ver el día de mañana por intentar separarlos, Astrid fue a la herrería y se encontró que Hipo estaba muy sombrío y triste, presidio acercarse despacio, al acercarse el joven se dio cuenta de ella

_que haces aquí? - le pregunto dudando si tenia que huir o no

_quería venir a pedir disculpas, por lo que te hice en el bosque, Camicazi me lo dijo todo y que voy a matar a Patán por meterse por hacernos separarnos – le pidió disculpas

_yo también te pido disculpas por haber caído en la trampa de el - le pido también disculpas y empezó a ponerse nervioso por que Astrid se puso unas pulgadas de su cara

_menos mal que no era verdad entre tu y ella por que entonces echaría de menos esto -era todo lo que dijo porque le dio un beso y Hipo le dio un comino si tenia que reparar algo porque tenia a Astrid pidiendo que la bese

pero vengarse de Patán tendrá que esperar hasta que termine y eso tardaría un tiempo

0000

_**bueno aquí tenéis el próximo sera Patán se va a enterar de la ira de un abadejo y un horffenson pobrecito jajaja pues que se entere ¿no?**_

_**Por favor decir si os gusta o no y comenten o criticarme o ayudar me con el cap de tortura**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno aquí viene la venganza de Hipo y Astrid espero que me salga bien y disfrutéis de lo que va sufrir Patán**_

_**gracias a tu sugerencias Espartano y Veddatha y a los comentarios me costo cerca de 2 días espero que valga la pena**_

_**0000**_

Hipo y Astrid después de reconciliarse estuvieron besándose mucho mas rato de lo que pensarían, llego el atardecer y en ese momento pensaron en la manera de hacer sufrir a patán por lo que le habían echo a los dos y mas Hipo por que toco y intento hacerla suya a su novia, el joven entonces le dijo a ella

_entonces que que le vamos ha hacer a Patán de todas maneras?- le pregunto para saber que hacer con Patán de nuevo

_muy fácil, yo hago como que quiero ir con el entonces tu apareces empiezas a pegarle y yo me uno a la tortura- le recordó todo el plan que tenían los dos

_pero primero habrá que encontrar a mi primo no?- le dijo a ella preguntándose también que es lo que pensaba mas o que es lo que pasa por su mente retorcida

_si pero yo antes de encontrarle voy hablar con Camicazi para decirle que su plan fallido funciono y yo lo busco entendido?- le dice otra parte, Astrid entonces se sentó en el regazo de su novio y en ese momento lo empezó a besar

_pero eso lo haremos mañana primero vamos a tener nuestro tiempo para nosotros- le concluyo y volvió a besarlo

A la mañana siguiente como dijo Astrid a Hipo busco a Camicazi , la encontró sentada en el muelle pensado en sus cosas, Astrid se acerco con mucho sigilo para darle un susto por lo que le izo a ella, Camicazi que como estaba en las nubes no se percato de un peligro mucho mas peligroso que en las aventuras que tubo hasta que escucho un grito que la asusto y cayo al agua del mar, escucho a alguien reír, ese alguien era Astrid que había aparecido para devolverle el favor

_por que me has echo eso?- le pregunto subiendo al muelle y hablar cara a cara

_por lo que le hiciste a mi novio y a mi- le dijo con toda honestidad _pero te estaba buscando para hablar contigo

_conmigo para que?-le pregunto a ella

_Patán sabe que se su plan?- le pregunto para hacer su plan a la perfección

_no, no lo sabe por que quieres saber lo de todas manera?- le confeso

_bien, quiero hacer sufrir a Patán y para eso necesito tu ayuda, quiero que lo busques y le digas que salio bien al final vale?-le contó su venganza y parte de la venganza que tendría que tomar protagonismo Camicazi

_vale acepto- le contesto

_ dile que me busque esta tarde en el claro del bosque que él conoce- le dijo donde encontrarla y se fue

Camicazi acepto a vengarse de Patán por lo que le hicieron, Astrid fue a por Hipo, le dijo que todo va muy bien que tiene las cartas sobre la mesa y que valla a al claro cerca del punto del cuervo a la tarde, Camicazi después de buscar encontró a Patán y le dijo que todo salio bien y que tenia pista libre, le dijo también que la busque en el claro que el conoce a la tarde

Cuando llego la tarde Patán paseaba y se dirigía a el punto donde Astrid y él se encontrarían , cuando la vio le saludo y él la saludo

_hola nena como estas?-le pregunto con un tono seductor

_bien ahora que tu estas aquí, me debí dar de cuenta que debía ser tu novia no la de Hipo- le dijo para que se lo creyera, mientras pasaba esto Hipo estaba oculto en los arbusto a la espera de la señal de ella

_guau, que repentino cambio y si debiste darte cuenta que el inútil de mi primo no vale la pena sino yo- le dijo, paso un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo a él

En esto Hipo se cabreo mas, no podía aguantar mas, pero algo paso Astrid le dio la señal para aparecer y fue a por él, Astrid a ver esto empujo a Patán fuera de ella entonces noto que su primo estaba allí y Hipo le pego un puñetazo en el estomago, después otro en la mandíbula y otro en el punto débil de los hombre su miembro, Patán cayo al suelo llorando y retorciéndose de dolor, después de pegarle, su novia le dijo que lo llevara al pueblo y que vieran para que no se vuelva a meter con él o ella pero antes de llevarlo Astrid le pego una pata en todo sus huevos y volvió a gemir de dolor

_eso por meterte con mi novio y nunca le vuelva a llamar inútil de nuevo o cuando menos te lo esperes cojo cualquier arma y te corto tu virilidad- se lo dijo amenazando cogiéndolo del cuello

_y si vuelves a tocar a mi novia me voy a segurar que no vas a tener tu generación, ni conseguir una novia – le dijo muy amenazador

Astrid se quedo si habla de Hipo que estaba viendo, estaba viendo el lado oscuro de su novio y le gustaba mucho

A llegar al pueblo , el pueblo se quedo sin habla por que vieron a Hipo su héroe cargar a su primo lloriqueando y Astrid a su lado, cuando llego Estoico se quedo parte enfadado y otra orgulloso

_que a pasado hijo?-le pregunto preocupado

_me e vengado de él por que engaño a Astrid que yo estaba con otra y la toco, como mi novia que es la defendí y una amiga miá puede deciros la verdad, Camicazi -le dijo mientras tiro a Patán al suelo para que lo vieran mejor y lo que le había echo

_hijo estoy orgulloso de ti que defiendes a tu novia y tu relación, pero que le vas a explicar a su padre?-le dijo con un aire de orgullo y sabiendo que el entrenamiento de la niña de la señora Hofferson estaba dando sus frutos

_tranquilo me voy a ocupar de todo-le dijo orgulloso que su padre le volviera a decir esas palabras de nuevo

Hipo fue a casa de Patán con él y llamo a la puerta la madre le abrió recogió a su hijo, el padre le pregunto lo que paso y él le dijo todo de la a a la z , en esto su tío le perdono por lo que había echo su hijo y que le castigaría cuando tuviera conciencia o se vaya el dolor, al oír esto Hipo se puso feliz y se fue a casa de su novia decirle lo que paso y fue recibido por la madre de ella, le dio las gracias, cuando le dijo todo a ella se le echo encima y le dio un beso y le dijo

_te amo, estoy orgullosa de ser tu novia- le dijo y lo volvió a besar

_yo también te amo mi quería Astrid – y le devolvió el beso

**fin**

_**0000**_

_**bueno se acabo por favor decirme como os a parecido y acepto cualquier critica, sugerencia y comentario y muchas gracias por leer esta historia **_

_**un beso hasta la próxima historia, en una parte en el principio añado que Astrid no lo dejo decir que vale pero dijo que vale**_


	5. Nota

_**Esto es para los que nose si miran mi perfil de fanfiction o no, pero es para informar, si alguien tiene preguntas tengo tumbrl me llamo analuchera y un facebook en el cual soy Analuchera analuchera , para que me digas lo que penseis o preguntar o tambien ayudarme a mejorar + o si alguien tiene una buena idea y no sabe como usarla me gustaria ayudarla/ayudarlo**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>RECORDAR FACEBOOK :<em> Analuchera analuchera**

_**RECORDAR TUMBRL : **_**Analuchera**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Esto lo pongo en todas mis historias por si alguien no se a enterado<strong>


End file.
